The Two Institutes
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: Torchwood deals with aliens and the rift. It's a pretty cool organization but there's one other organization out there that trumps Torchwood. It's called death. One shot/crossover scene featuring captain Jack Harkness, and shinigami Ronald Knox. Set after 'They keep killing Suzie'.


_This is what you get when you cross Torchwood with the shinnigami dispatch association, it gets very, very interesting. _

_This will be a one shot for the moment. I might continue it, but not right now. _

_So enjoy it, and leave your feedback. am a literary monster, i eat review so don't make me starve._

* * *

Torchwood, an institute made by the monarch to protect Britain from the unknown, was an organization out of reach of the police, out of reach of the government. It was the ultimate power in dealing with things that fell out the rift. But there was one thing that did surpass Torchwood, an old fashioned, long standing institute called death. A set of natural laws, the defined point of where a life starts and where it ends, and nothing should interfere - full stop.

Death was ordinary and neat, meted out and recorded by capable agents mostly on time. Death was simple, it was expected. Death was business as usual for the Shinigami dispatch association.

Ronald Knox got there just as the body was being covered. The young man leaned on his modified death scythe and adjusted his spectacles. He sighed, recalling that he already collected that particular soul once before. This sort of unnatural death was not appreciated at the main office. It almost meant that some trouble was brewing. This was the sort of headache that William strongly disliked. Unnatural deaths like this one also meant inquires and that always entailed overtime. Knox hated over time.

"Is there anyone that actually like overtime?" He wondered. He took out a small record book.

Name – Suzie Costello

Status- deceased

Cause of Death – multiple gunshot wounds

Comments – Soul collected for second time since death. Death seems unnatural. Further investigations may be required.

He was tempted to childishly add it wasn't his fault to the record but thought better of it. He stood there as the remnants of her cinematic record spewed out their last memories. It spewed then blanked, then spewed some more and picked up again. It shortly ended. He neatly clipped it with a careless fling of his modified lawn mower death scythe.

"You, who are you? You're not supposed to be here!" A voice called out. A tall man in a nay blue, trench coat was coming towards him.

"Me, mate, I'm from Dispatch," Knox replied charismatically with a broad smile.

"Never heard of them, this area is a restricted scene, who are you?" His voice was stern and hard. The man's piercing eyes met glowing, yellow green ones. A cheeky expression came over the Shinigami's face. The face that was openly hostile was handsome.

"Oh, look at that! Job's up, time I go see yah!" Knox winked and swept up his lawn mower dangerously, the blades whirring and chopping. The man in the trench coat stepped back nimbly. Ronald let his scythe hit the ground again, stepped on it, mock saluted and raced off on the harbor, his hair blowing up revealing the black undercut. He gave a low whistle; nothing could match the speed of his death scythe – the design was pure ingenuity. He risked glancing back. The man was behind him, some distance away. The shinnigami hit the port and zigzagged between grimy green and dark blue sea land containers. He slowed down, waited round the corner of a container, out of sight, listened as the foot steps drew nearer. Counting as they got nearer, he raised his lawn mower as if it were a thing with out weight, popped out when they were close, and wacked the handsome man solidly with the side of his weapon – a loud echo issued. The impact of the heavy metal stunned the man.

The blow stunned Jack; he went out feeling the smooth metal connect with his skin. It was just a second but when the captain looked back up, the young man with the blonde hair and the dangerous garden mower were gone.

* * *

_So how was it? I know, I know, leave it in a review, that I will eat rwr! So have you ever wondered what happened to the other resurrection glove? Yes, gloves come in pairs. That question is what I want to base any upcoming chapters on, when I get the inspiration._


End file.
